The machine that will be described below, is intended to operate in an industrial environment, preferably in the field of handling circular shaped metal loads, less than one meter in diameter, of variable length and weight less than eight tons.
In fact, for larger diameters and flow rates, operationally complex and cumbersome (from a logistical point of view) equipment exist, while for reduced size and loads, unstructured systems are normally used, that is mobile scaffolding, tirfort, hoists, manual slinging forklifts, with severe prejudice the security of the operations.
DE19614366 discloses a machine for the aerial handling of a load comprising a slide, means for the aerial suspension and means for coupling and dragging the load on the slide.